


Soldados y civiles en el camino

by Botella



Series: Zuko: alumno de Piando y ex- sirivente de la familia real [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Multi, Order of the White Lotus, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: de Omashu a la gran división ,las tres guerreras Kyoshi y un espadachín encuentran personas y situaciones en el camino, mientras que el detective Sokka quiere saber quien es Zuko antes de llegar al polo norte.
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko: alumno de Piando y ex- sirivente de la familia real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985026





	Soldados y civiles en el camino

**Author's Note:**

> tal vez escribí mal el nombre de Fuji un par de veces......

arreglar a otras chicas es divertido , piensa Isamu para si misma dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa

\- alguien esta feliz - dice con alegría y a la vez burla Fuji

\- no lo estoy - respondió ocultando su sonrisa - me divierte probar nuevos estilos - dijo aplicando el labial a la mujer 

\- nunca entenderé lo divertido de maquillar - dijo entre dientes pero sin carecer de una sonrisa Fuji , la cual estaba sentada en el suelo

\- me sorprende , siendo que ustedes se maquillan para luchar- dijo Zuko terminando las trenzas de otra joven de pelo castaño - listo señorita , serian dos piezas de cobre - dijo viendo la y mostrándole un espejo

\- tome caballero , no creí que quedara tan bien - dijo ella viéndose en el espejo y dando las piezas de cobre - dónde aprendió este estilo tan peculiar de trenzado?- dijo la chica

\- de una de mis hermanas - dijo Zuko sonriendo , la mujer se retiro

\- Lee, necesito ayuda - dijo Suki 

\- voy - dijo cansado Zuko apartándose de su silla y yendo donde Suki

Isamu termino su maquillaje y la chica sonrió , tal vez era la mas seria del grupo pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creían ella disfrutaba las cosas ´´ femeninas´´ a pesar de que no le gustaba peinar su cabello , pero el maquillaje le parecía mágico, era su segundo día peinando y maquillando , y el cuarto día en Omashu y pronto se irían , la tarde caía y ella solo pensó cuanto dinero tenían ahora, no espero que cuando Fuji dijo que hicieran esto funcionaria, pero Fuji hablando de negocios y números era buena , eso tal vez se debía a tener padres comerciantes .

\- Isamu , te necesito aquí - se escucho a Zuko decir , ella suspiro

\- voy , Lee - ella dijo llevando sus brochas y maquillaje mayormente a base de arroz

camino en la calle y fue donde estaba sentado una mujer entre veinticinco y treinta , cabello largo castaño ojos verdes y vestido caro, seguramente noble, pero si era noble eso no explicaba porque estaba sentada en su salón de belleza improvisado basado en tres bancos una mesita y en la calle

\- para que me necesitas Lee ?- dijo ella viendo a la mujer

\- maquillaje de noble, mientras yo peino - dijo él.

\- entendido - ella se arrodillo e iba comenzar a maquillar 

\- espera, utiliza mi maquillaje - dijo la mujer soltando varios maquillajes, parecían de calidad, y caros , que hacia una noble pidiendo sus servicios

\- claro - dijo ella y comenzó a maquillar mientras Zuko, Lee ( nombre falso), peinaba el cabello

\----------------------------

hacer trenzas era fácil y le dolió un poco, casi nada cuando la chica le dijo que no esperaba que peinado quedara bien, él había echo peinados para princesas y la chica no confió , aunque estaba seguro que era lo lógico, un chico rodeado por chicas en la calle de Omashu peinando era raro , cuando la chica le pregunto quien le enseño dijo una de sus hermanas era algo infantil de decir, pero para él Yue lo era.

\- sabes que significa peinado de dama noble ?- dijo Suki viendo a Zuko 

\- si - dijo Zuko 

\- un chico?, puedes peinarme ? - dijo la mujer arrogante pero cansada , Zuko exhalo y recordó que para un viaje se necesitaba dinero

\- he peinado a muchas damas nobles - dijo sonriendo - fui sirviente en varios palacios - la mujer levanto una ceja desconfiada

\- cual es tu nombre? - dijo la chica examinándolo

\- Lee y la chica que me llamo es Suki , mi hermana - dijo sonriendo, su paciencia se estaba acabando - puedo peinarla?- dijo lo mas amable que podía

\- claro muchacho - dijo ella bajando la mirada- lo siento por mi actitud , se supone que seria un día perfecto , ni siquiera me he podido maquillar.

-también maquillamos si quieres- dijo Zuko sonriendo leve

\- me gustaría- dijo la mujer

\----------------------------------

estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, Yun se iba a casar y su peluquero y maquillista le corto porque una noble pidió sus servicios, estaba tan molesta , se iba a casar con Mao , y Mao renuncio a parte de su herencia por ella y ella quería lucir como noble para él al menos en su boda, pero como no lo era no podría verse ni como una, tenia tanta ira , mientras caminaba por la calle de Omashu con su mejor vestido con una silla que tomo del gabinete de la que le corto , si le robo su oportunidad de verse bien no seria problema que le robe una silla y también llevaba los adornos de pelo que compro para su cabello además de maquillaje caro, todo para un descuento con la maquillista, pero todo era en vano.

entonces lo vio, unas chicas y un chico , parecían jóvenes ninguno pasado de diecisiete y eso si exageraba , tenían bancos en la calle, una maquillaba de manera suave y única y el chico estaba peinando a una chica , parecían ser buenos en lo que hacían , lo que no se explicaba era porque las chicas tenían armas con ella escondidas entre sus faldas y parecía una armadura si le prestabas atención , mientras que el chico parecía llevar armas consigo, pero si ellos la arreglaban para su boda seria suficiente .

puso su silla frente a una de las chicas que llevaba pelo corto y le hablo , tal vez muy brusca , cuando vino el chico ella dudo, él tenia una cicatriz cerca de la oreja tapada por el cabello ,pero mientras el chico hablaba como Mao eso significaba que era un actor , era un noble o sirvió a ellos, tenia que confiar y luego vino la chica de rasgos finos y cabello negro ella la comenzó a maquillar , ambos chicos trabajaban en conjunto. Él tocaba su cabello con una suavidad de el que tocaba una rosa o la brisa del verano , mientras la chica la rosaba rápido y preciso ni siquiera daba tiempo para que sienta cosquillas.

\- esta listo, tu pelo esta muy cuidado , no había peinado a alguien así desde lady Ur... - el chico se cayó - el chico para el que te preparaste debe ser muy afortunado- dijo viéndola

-tu piel es linda, y tu maquillaje es bueno - dijo la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha , parecían ambos cansados pero satisfechos

\- muchas gracias - dijo Yun y vio al cielo- espíritus , el sol esta a punto de ponerse - dijo ella viendo a ambos

\- chicos , hoy perdimos muchas ganancias- dijo la chica de trenza quejándose mientras se acercaba , entonces poso su mirada en Yun - te ves preciosa - dijo de repente con una sonrisa

\- tengo que irme - se levanto - cuanto es ?- dijo ella apurada buscando su dinero, el dinero que guardo para la estilista

\- dos de oro o si no tienes eso una de plata y una de cobre - dijo la chica sonriendo 

\- tengo suficiente - dijo sacando dos de oro y una de plata - quédate con lo extra - dijo corriendo, su boda era al otro lado de la ciudad y en la noche , tenia que llegar a tiempo.

\--------------------------

\- se que les gusta peinar y maquillar , pero perdimos ganancias ya que solo atendieron a una clienta- dijo Fuji con el dinero en sus manos , ella era la encargada del dinero y cuentas

\- pero pago mas que un cliente normal- dijo Suki , dudando de Fuji

\- así no funciona el manejo de dinero - dijo Zuko 

\- tu no tienes padres que hagan eso , como estas seguros - dudo Isamu

\- porque los sirvientes explicaban que preferían los pagos pequeños a que tener uno semigrande una vez cada tanto - dijo el abriendo el frasco de medicamento y tomándolo

\- si , tener mucho de poco es mas que tener poco o uno de mucho - dijo Fuji

\- hace mucho no había echo un peinado tan elaborado - dijo Zuko - era mas como un peinado de boda lo que hicimos- dijo viendo

\- felicitaciones, Lee e Isamu acaban de arreglar a una novia - dijo feliz Suki

\- si pero tenemos que irnos hoy noche - dijo Fuji 

\- lo sabemos- dijo Isamu - eres todo alegrías hasta que hablan de dinero - dijo son una sonrisa

\- lo siento pero mis padres me enseñaron que el dinero es de las cosas mas importantes- dijo Fuji

\- los míos que debes disfrutar - dijo Isamu 

\- los míos como patear traseros - dijo Suki sonriendo

\- es tu turno - dijo Fuji sonriendo a Zuko

\- soy huérfano ... - dijo en respuesta

\- lo siento , se me olvido - dijo Fuji arrempetida

\- no importa, tengo muchas hermanas - dijo sonriendo 

\- y yo soy la mejor - dijo Suki acercándose a Zuko y revolviéndole el pelo 

los cuatro avanzaron alegres mientras discutían de pelea , apariencia y dinero , lo de dinero mayormente era Fuji y Zuko , en ese momento es cuando encontraron a la mujer arreglada llorando sudando y desesperada

\- estas bien ?- fue lo único que logro decir Suki

\- no llegare a mi boda - dijo ella desesperada- las calles están en reparación , estoy tan cerca y lejos- su voz se rompió- Mao renuncio a mucho por mi y ni siquiera podre llegar - Suki vio a las chicas 

\- hey - se escucho a Isamu puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- tu maquillaje es aprueba de agua así que no se a arruina, pero los ojos rojos no te quedan - dijo sonriendo

\- qué? - Yun no entendía 

\- haremos que llegues a tu boda - dijo Zuko 

\- cómo haremos eso? - dijo Suki insegura

\- bueno un amigo de el maestro Piando solía insistirme en hacer algo loco y creo que ahora podemos probarlo - dijo Zuko sonriendo

\- me apunto , siempre quise salvar una boda- dijo Fugi sonriendo- pero luego nos vamos- dijo en tono serio 

\- ayudar será un placer- dijo sonriendo Suki

\- solo necesito que me respondas algo - dijo Zuko a Yun

\- qué cosa? - ella estaba desesperada , debía llegar 

\- cuál es el servicio de correo mas cerca a tu boda? - dijo sonriendo

\-----------------------------

Yun se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, se arrepentía de no saber cocinar, se arrepentía de la cita donde estornudo y le rego el caldo encima a Mao , se arrepiente de contratar una estilista que cancelo y posiblemente se arrepienta de hacerle caso a unos niños , no niños, adolescentes , que le prometieron llevarla a su boda y ahora estaba en un canasto de correo mientras el chico arregla su cabello , la chica de maquillaje la sujetaba , la del dinero esta adelante con una espada y la de pelo corto atrás apunto de empujar con sus pies, se arrepentiría de esto y entonces la chica los empujo.

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - ella nunca pensó que su grito podía ser tan agudo

\- Fuji evita que nos choquemos!!- se escucho a la chica de pelo corto

\- entendido Suki!!!- su voz era firme, que tipo de adolecentes eran estos

\- no se tu nombre pero necesito que nos digas por donde vamos - dijo la chica de cara fina 

\- edificio alto a la izquierda antes de que esta via termine, es en un comedor - dijo nerviosa y no sabia si estaba gritando

\- Leeeeee , que haces??!!! - se escuchó a .. Suki, la chica de pelo corto

\- estoy , evitando que se despeine y peinando al mismo tiempo !!!! - dijo gritando , Yun viro y vio al chico el moño que tenia puesto se había ido volando, vio como la marca de quemadura se extendía hasta la parte atrás de su cráneo aunque su pelo la tapaba

\- ese es el edificio!??? - grito también despeinada la niña de trenza,... Fuji, Yun vio el edificio que señalaba con su espada, de donde sacaban los niños armas.. luego recordó que estaban en guerra

\- ese es !! - dijo ella señalando , pero la de correo no iba hacia haya , se pasarían de largo - nos vamos a pasar- todo y no lo lograrían

\- para que crees que es la espada?!!! - grito Fuji - sujétense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\-----------------

Mao estaba nerviosos, él no se arrepentía de casi nada en su vida, al menos de las cosas actuales , se arrepentía de nunca de niño poder escupir y jugar, se arrepentía de no haber podido dar dinero a nadie que lo necesitaba porque estaba mal visto , pero no se arrepentía de haber ido a una cita con Yun , no se arrepiente de cuando ella le estornudo caldo encima, no se arrepiente de perder toda su herencia por ella y decirle a sus padres que se pudras en su pedestal de oro, no se arrepiente de comprometerse con Yun, no se arrepentirá de decir si en el altar... si ella llega.

la noche estaba aquí, ella no, y enserio saldría corriendo a buscarla de no ser porque ya estaba en el altar y todos veían . Había alquilado un comedor pero la decoración lo hacia ver lindo lo suficiente para que Yun al verlo se ponga a llorar , ella era torpe y un poco , muy expresiva , pero si no llegaba ? , y si ya no quería estar con él y si le paso algo y si.....

gritos, muchos gritos, no , un grito , no varios , él viro y vio hacia afuera una cosa de correo a toda velocidad con niños , eso es algo que nunca espero la pared se rompió y saltaron de eso que callo al vacío y los cuatro jóvenes cargaban a alguien, Mao alzo la mirada y la vio , Yun sin ningún pelo desarreglado con un vestido hermoso y sus labios resaltados suavemente, los niños la tenían en sus manos como si fuera una princesa y la bajaron, ella lo vio , el lugar estaba en silencio.

ella camino por el altar con su vestido rozando el suelo , una sonría suave y nerviosa en igual medida, los niños estaban atrás despeinados sonriendo y tomando aliento , una tenia una espada en la mano, pero eso no importo la luna estaba en lo alto haciendo brillar a Yun por los adornos de pelo mientras su vestido crema y verde se mezclaba con el jade de las decoraciones del lugar y sus ojos, ella llego hacia él ,no podía creer pero ella estaba llorando con una sonrisa igual que él, el hombre dijo los botos mientras ellos susurraban como niños pequeños

\- te ves mas hermosa de lo que podría imaginar - dijo Mao sonriendo

\- no me despeine luego de salir volando? - dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- te vez hermosa - dijo el

\- aceptan? - dijo el hombre

\- si - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sus labios se juntaron con lagrimas , fue una boda perfecta y ahora tocaba comer

\--------------------

\- no dijiste que teníamos que irnos hoy noche? - pregunto Isamu a la ya llorosa Fuji

\- es la mejor boda que he visto - dijo limpiándose la cara y con lagrimas

\- casi morimos- dijo Zuko que estaba recuperando el aliento

\- de donde sacaste la idea de utilizar el correo como transporte? - dijo Suki que se había sentado en el suelo mientras todos veían a los esposos besarse

\- me creerías si digo del rey Bumi ? - dijo Zuko sentándose a su lado

\- si - dijo ella riendo , la gente se estaba moviendo para sentarse a comer, era lo bueno de ser en un comedor.

\- si me permiten - se escuchó la voz de un hombre, de un salto Zuko y Suki se pararon del suelo , Isamu y Fugi se pusieron rectas- soy Mao el esposo de Yun , dijo señalando a la chica que trajeron a la boda, así que así se llamaba pensaron los cuatro- me gustaría agradecerles por traer a Yun - dijo el sonriendo 

\- fue divertido - dijo con una sonrisa Fuji

\- sirviente - dijo el hombre un hombre se acerco- puede preparar una mesa para los niños? - dijo el hombre

\- cuál es el truco? - el tono de Fugi se volvió hostil - nos vas a cobrar luego ,obligar a dar regalo monetario ? - el tono era acusador

\- niño, no - dijo nervioso el hombre- trajeron a mi a la mujer que amo, es un regalo- dijo el mientras Yun reía detrás de él 

\- genial!! - dijo ella virando hacia los chicos - comida gratis!! - dijo alegre

\- tenemos una mesa , síganme - dijo el mesero mientras alegre lo seguía Fuji

\- ella es siempre así ? - dijo Mao

\- solo si le hablas de dinero- respondió cansada Isamu

-gracias por aceptarnos en su boda- dijo Zuko de forma formal

\- muchas gracias- de forma ligera dijo Suki

\- no hay problema - dijo Mao viendo a los niños ir a la mesa designada

\---------------------------------------

eran niños raros , que parecían saber luchar y el chico hablo como noble o sirviente , pero no le importo a Mao en absoluto porque estaba con Yun la cual explicaba su desafortunado día y como fueron por los correos mientras esos niños actuaban de cabeza fría , comieron y rieron mientras Yun narraba con ademanes olvidándose de lo que la madre de Mao llamaría actitud de dama.

cuando fue a ver a la mesa de los niños mientras la cena terminaba , no había nada además de un rolo de teatro y un abanico dorado con la nota que decía para los casados, el sirviente dijo que habían recibido la comida y luego desaparecido , él siempre estaría agradecido con ellos igual que Yun , así que le pregunto los nombres de los niños a su esposa ,ella con además dijo sus nombres porque al parecer se entero de como se llamaban mientras iban a toda velocidad en el correo .

en su casa de recién casados pusieron un pequeño cartel que decía los nombres de los niños y como eran bienvenidos a quedarse cuando quisieran.

\----------------------------

caminaban los cuatro fuera de Omashu en una carrosa de mercante había tenido que correr con comida en las manos para llegar a tiempo, dejaron unos regalos para los casado y llegaron a tiempo antes de que la carrosa del mercader se fuera , mientras se movía lentamente la carrosa los cuatro se sentaron en el borde y se quedaron dormidos luego de bromear sobre la boda.

\- hola Zuko - dijo Yue alegre 

\- hola- dijo el sonriendo

\- llegas tarde- dijo ella sentándose 

\- hoy no tengo obras que mostrarte pero te puedo mostrar la mejor boda que he visto y podemos ir en el correo- dijo alegre y cansado

\- muéstrame- dijo ella sonriendo amable 

\---------------------------

\- tengo una duda rey Bumi - dijo Sokka antes de irse - dijeron que somos los segundos este mes en deslizarnos por el correo, quien mas lo hizo?- dijo Sokka viendo a Bumi

\- eso es simple unas chicas y un chico- dijo riendo

\- los arrestaron ? - dijo Sokka viendo al rey con desconfianza

\- no , claro que no , lo hicieron por una boda y el amor no se castiga, además yo le di la idea a Zuko de cualquier modo - dijo riéndose más fuerte - digo Lee , es momento que se vallan - dijo casi echándolos

Sokka estaba cada vez mas intrigado sobre Zuko, Bumi lo conocía y lo llamo Lee, por qué estaba en Omashu y que tenia que ver una boda? ,por qué andaba con tres chicas? , una de esas chicas era Suki? . mientras volaban lejos de Omashu Sokka se puso un objetivo personal , descubrir quien era en realidad Zuko 

\- creo que si queremos saber algo de Zuko deberíamos preocuparnos por sus ojos - dijo Aang

\- eso no me parece relevante- dijo Sokka callándolo- tal vez deberíamos entender por qué viaja tanto ?

Aang se encogió de brazos, tal vez debería decirle a Sokka que alrededor de Zuko había algo extraño ,algo que no era normal algo en Zuko y que esos ojos negros le hacían sentir que algo andaba mal pero se quedo callado mientras Sokka divagaba porque una persona de la nación del fuego viajaba tanto , era amigo de guerreros kyoshi , conocía generales y por ultimo conocía a una chica de la tribu del norte.

**Author's Note:**

> comenten , por favor 
> 
> Piando tomando te en su casa:  
> \- siento que Zuko esta haciendo algo peligroso.......
> 
> Azula planeando algo :  
> \- siento que Zuzu esta siendo idiota , lo de siempre 
> 
> Yue tranquila en su palacio:  
> \- creo que esta noche voy a escuchar una historia interesante


End file.
